


Material

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [218]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge likes their new mission orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Material

Tycho threw himself into the chair across from Wedge’s desk, grunting softly. He scowled at his friend, and commanding officer, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk. “I heard about our new mission. So, who did we piss off this time? Did we get Salm’s sim time, or break something on the Admiral’s new ship?”

“Actually, I think they’re all happy with us at the moment.” Wedge chuckled, “I sent you the mission details, remember? Was awfully slim databits, right?”

“Yeah.” Tycho took a deep breath, “Are we getting more material later?”

Wedge shook his head, still smiling, “Nope. They gave us the goal, but this time we get to do the planning ourselves. Salm said something about how the Wraiths proved that even X-Wing jockeys could plot a good course every once in a while, so that is what the Rogues are going to do on this mission.”

Tycho nodded slowly, thinking about what they would need to get started. “So, you want me to get everyone together for the initial briefing?”

“Yeah, later this afternoon I think. I want us to gather some intel on the location first, and then I think we’ll do some small group work. The Wraiths came up with some really good ideas when I split them up. I think the Rogues can come up with some decent plans too. It’s just recovering an asset, and they might help free themselves if we’re lucky. We’ve done the whole kidnap an agent thing before though, so we just need to look at what resources we have and the unique conditions for this mission.” Wedge tossed a datapad to Tycho, who caught it handily.

“Well, when you put it that way it does sound like command might like us again.” Tycho glanced at the datapad, “I’ll set up the briefing and send out the notices, and be back shortly to help with that research.”

“Bring caf?” Wedge looked hopeful and Tycho laughed.

“Sure, Wedge, I’ll bring the caf.”


End file.
